nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Energia nucleare in Giappone
Nel 2010 l'energia nucleare in Giappone ha generato il 29,21% dell'energia elettrica prodotta in totale nel Paese [http://www.iaea.org/dbpage/images/share.jpg IAEA - PRIS database - Nuclear Power Plant Information - Nuclear Share in Electricity Generation].. Nel giugno 2011, sono presenti in questa nazione 18 centrali elettronucleari in funzione che dispongono complessivamente di 51 reattori operativi, uno in costruzione e 7 dismessi. Il 5 maggio del 2012 verrà fermato l'ultimo reattore nucleare a fissione ancora funzionante in Giappone. Questo dato rende evidente che la produzione di energia nucleare a fissione in Giapone fornirà lo ZERO% dell'energia totale prodotta. Programma nucleare militare Il programma nucleare militare giapponese, noto come Genzai Bakudan, si sviluppò in due differenti progetti: uno sotto l'egida della Marina Imperiale giapponese e l'altro sotto l'egida dell'Esercito Imperiale giapponese ma entrambi non arrivarono a compimento prima della sconfitta del Giappone nella seconda guerra mondiale. Eventi a seguito del terremoto del Tōhoku del 2011 Il terremoto del Tōhoku del 2011 ha innescato una serie incidenti ad alcune centrali nucleari del Giappone e impianti del ciclo del combustibile che hanno portato anche ad esplosioni, parziali fusioni delle barre di combustibile, fuga di materiale radioattivo e contaminazione di aree circostanti l'impianto di Fukushima Dai-ichi (Fukushima I). Sono state coinvolte dagli eventi naturali anche le centrali di Fukushima Dai-ni, Onagawa, Tokai ed il Centro di riprocessamento di Rokkasho con conseguenze minori o nulle sulla sicurezza o l'ambiente. Sospensione del programma nucleare e stress test Il successivo 6 maggio il premier giapponese Naoto Kan ha chiesto la chiusura temporanea della centrale nucleare di Hamaoka, a sud di Tokio, in quanto giudicata ad alto rischio sismico. Questa misura avrà lo scopo di provvedere ad aumentare le misure preventive per un evento sismico e conseguente possibile tsunami. Hamaoka asked to shut down A metà maggio 2011, viste anche le continue notizie negative sul fronte della soluzione del disastro, ha deciso di abbandonare i piani per 14 nuovi reattori.Technology Review published by MIT - A Worldwide Nuclear Slowdown Continues - 18/5/2011 A fine febbraio 2012 erano in funzione solo 2 dei 51 reattori giapponesi (Tomari 3 e Kashiwazaki-Kariwa 6), tutti gli altri reattori sono o incidentati o sono stati spenti per le normali procedure di manutenzione e ricarica del combustibile, ed in attesa del completamento degli stress test (completati solo dai reattori Ohi 3 e 4), non sono stati riavviati per la mancanza dei permessi specifici. Last Kansai reactor goes off line Per il giorno 5 maggio del 2012 è previsto l'arresto del reattore #3 di Tomari, con questa decisione si mette fine alla produzione di energia elettrica da nucleare da fissione in Giappone ANSA: Giappone chiude l'ultimo reattore il 5/5 - Finisce era energia nucleare. Rischi blackout estivi CNN: Fukushima Daiichi: Inside the debacle . Secondo un congressista statunitense, le condizioni della piscina #4 per il raffreddamento del combustibile esausto sono estremamente precarie, con un rischio reale (ma non ben quantificabile in percentuale) di crollo delle pareti della piscina e dopo la perdita del refrigerante acqua di incendio del combustibile esausto ivi contenuto. US Senator Issues Press Release on Fukushima Spent Fuel Pools — Urges Japan to accept international help — Warns situation worse than reported after touring plant Ripercussioni economiche ed energetiche Centrali elettronucleari Tutti i dati della tabella sono aggiornati a gennaio 2012 2012, fine dell'energia elettro-nucleare da fissione in Giappone Per il giorno 5 maggio del 2012 è previsto l'arresto del reattore #3 di Tomari, con questa decisione si mette fine alla produzione di energia elettrica da nucleare da fissione in Giappone ANSA: Giappone chiude l'ultimo reattore il 5/5 - Finisce era energia nucleare. Rischi blackout estivi CNN: Fukushima Daiichi: Inside the debacle . Secondo un congressista statunitense, le condizioni della piscina #4 per il raffreddamento del combustibile esausto sono estremamente precarie, con un rischio reale (ma non ben quantificabile in percentuale) di crollo delle pareti della piscina e dopo la perdita del refrigerante acqua di incendio del combustibile esausto ivi contenuto. US Senator Issues Press Release on Fukushima Spent Fuel Pools Urges Japan to accept international help — Warns situation worse than reported after touring plant Le centrali nucleari non possono essere semplicemente "chiuse", rimangono decine di migliaia di barre di combustibile in decine di piscine di raffreddamento. Le barre di combustibile esaurito devono essere asportate all'interno di pesanti contenitori in piombo contenenti anche acqua. In seguito devono essere rinchiuse in "cask" che spesso sono deposti in zone periferiche delle centrali (i "cask" sono colonne in cemento armato relativamente resistenti a terremoti e tsunami, in effetti quelli di Fukushima hanno resistito), dove verranno refrigerate dalla convezione dell'aria, e ci vorranno decenni per arrivare a un definitivo smantellamento degli impianti nucleari in Giappone Note Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * http://www.world-nuclear.org/info/inf79.html * http://www.iaea.org/programmes/a2/ Database di tutti i reattori al mondo Categoria:Scienza e tecnologia in Giappone Giappone